Sick of being sick a bleach fanfic
by fireblade92
Summary: What happens when Ichigo is sick and Rukia is the only one to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Sick of being sick

Chapter 1

Rated T sorry for any spelling errors

Mild language

I've been feeling sick lately and woke up with a annoying dull pain in my ribs and lower back so I asked myself why not have Ichigo suffer with me (you get what I mean...I hope)

I do not own bleach

On with the story

* * *

Rukia was in Ichigo's closet, just getting up from hearing Ichigo's alarm go off. Rukia jumped out of the closet, and turned off the alarm. To Rukia's confusion, Ichigo still hasn't got out of bed yet. "Hey spike head get up already!" Yelled Rukia, jumping full force onto Ichigo's stomach. Only to be knocked off a second later, because Ichigo sprung up holding his stomach.

"Alright, alright I'm up damn it!" Ichiogo said in a hoarse voice.

"Dang Ichigo, you sound like a dying frog who just got chocked to death!" Rukia exclaimed, dusting herself off and walking over to Ichigo.

"Gee thanks midget." Ichigo countered back, laying down again.

Rukia was going to yell at him for calling her a midget, but seeing that he looked a little flushed decided against it and let it slide this time. Rukia put the back of her hand onto Ichigo's forehead and felt that he was slightly warm.

"I'll be right back." Rukia said.

Rukia came back ten minuets later with a cool cloth, medicine, a bottle of water, and a small bowel of cold water. Setting everything onto Ichigo's desk, Rukia measured the right amount of medicine and gave it to Ichigo.

"Here take this." Rukia said handing him the medicine.

Ichigo complied and took the medicine without complaining feeling to tired to care at the moment. Rukia dipped the cloth in the water and set it on Ichigo's forehead to cool down his slight fever before it rose any higher.

"What about school?" Ichigo chocked out between coughs.

"Already called and said that we weren't coming in today. Also your farther took Yuzu and Karin with him to a business trip." Rukia answered.

"Oh, okay then Ichigo said turning onto his side falling back into a somewhat peaceful sleep."

 _I guess I'll check on him later._ Rukia signed and went downstairs and sat on the couch. To think about how to get Ichigo to feel better, and what they could do for fun to take his mind off his cold.

An hour later Rukia went upstairs and peaked in Ichigo's room to see that he was sound asleep. Rukia went over to him taking the damp cloth off of his head and checked to see if his fever had gone down. To Rukia's relief it did. Rukia then went back downstairs to make some soup for Ichigo.

15 minuets later

"Hey lazy bones get up! Rukia screamed in his ear.

"Lower the decibels damn it you don't have to scream." Ichigo said, his voice still sounding hoarse.

"Here I brought you some soup." Rukia stated, handing over the soup to his Ichigo.

"Thanks." Was his reply.

Ichigo quickly finished off his soup, Rukia took the bowel and discarded it onto Ichigo's night stand.

"Lets do something fun to help get your mind off your cold." Rukia stated, going over the multiple card games in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick of being sick

chapter 2

Rated T sorry for any spelling errors

I do not own bleach...but I wish I did oh well

Mild language

* * *

Go fish! Rukia screamed, as Ichigo groaned and picked up another card, whishing he could just go back to sleep. But Rukia kept insisting that they play go fish, Rukia thinking it would cure him of his illness. The two were sitting on Ichigo's bed at opposite ends and sitting Indian style playing go fish much to Ichigo's despise.

"Got any two's!?" Rukia asked and little to excited.

Ichigo looked through his cards, and handed a two to Rukia, hoping the game would be over soon.

But to Ichigo's dislike the game went on for about an hour or so and when the game finally ended it also ended with a singing and dancing Rukia.

"Haha I beat you, I won, I won, I won!" Rukia sang in a singsong voice, as she danced around the room.

Ichigo ignored Rukia and lays back down hoping to get some rest and to ease the now painful headache that Rukia has caused. Inwardly Ichigo was happy that he had Rukia in his life would be just plain boring if he didn't.

Rukia stopped her dancing and singing to see Ichigo had laid down and apparently fallen back asleep. Rukia walked over to Ichigo gently pulling his cover over his body, and swiping his orange locks out of his eyes and walked out of the room.

Rukia took up another bowl of soup to Ichigo for supper, after he finished Rukia put the dishes in the sink, took a bath and went to bed.

Morning

Ichigo woke up feeling a hundred percent better. _Maybe go fish did help._ Ichigo thought sarcastically, walking over to the closet to wake Ruukia up.

ACHOO! Ichigo heard from inside the closet. He opened the door slowly to see Rukia bundled up in her blanket sitting Indian style rubbing her red nose.

"Ichigo I don't feel good." Rukia complained.

Ichigo just sighed, he knew he should have kept Rukia away from him while he was sick.

"Lay back down Rukia, it looks like its my turn to take care of you." Inchigo said, with a genuine smile.

* * *

A/N; I know it was short hopped you liked it but at least it was a cute little story (hope it was cute)

Please review!


End file.
